Überführers and other Pacifican Rabble
General Mazur's Final Speech, officially named Überführers and other Pacifican Rabble, was delivered at Kilmarnock on 10 February 2014. The speech, which dissolved the People's Democratic Soviet Republic of Strathclyde, also criticized the New Pacific Order and their government for alleged destruction of Francoist principles, which was largely criticized due to the fact that General Mazur is not a Francoist. The speech also praised Vox Populi as heroes, condemning NPO's condemnation of them as terrorists. Following the deliverance of the speech, it was forwarded to the Open World Forums, and was subsequently deleted by the administrators, Mazur himself being banished from the Forums. Text of the Speech The following is the text of the speech as it was delivered to the Open World Forums: Überführers and other Pacifican Rabble The announcement was given only days before the nation's next elections were due to take place. The President, at the request of the request of the Grand Parliament, was to deliver a speech to the people of Strathclyde. Now, as he walked towards the podium, nearly fifty thousand people stood waiting in Revolution Square, for a rumor had developed that the nation was not to have new elections at all, that the President had managed to establish a dictatorship in the midst of all the nation's democratic safeguards. The rumor had so provoked those who heard it that the capital's population had risen swiftly with the influx of people who had come from Glasgow Mound, and from Ayr, and from the country, to hear this historic speech. As General M Mazur approached the podium, however, none of this was in his mind. For the speech he was about to deliver did not establish any such dictatorship, though it did indeed mean that no elections would be taking place on the fifteenth of the month. Pausing shortly to grasp the hands of Madame J Fletcher, his Vice President, who stood behind and slightly to the right of the podium bearing the national arms, the twenty-year-old General, both a military man and a politician, approached the microphone and began to speak. "Citizens! Men and women of the Republic! I stand before you today, not as your president, but as someone just like you: a Strathclydian, a Celt, a human being. The same way I stood before you six months ago, when, on this very spot, I proclaimed the Strathclydian State! Since then, our nation has grown, prospered, even, to the point where nearly every one of you has a decent education, a job, and a family. A nation where our military has yet to meet an enemy we have not decisively conquered, and a nation whose population flourishes through the principle that each should provide according to his ability, and receive according to his need! "Yes, Strathclyde is strong. But I shall not continue with this speech, for as I said, I do not wish to speak to you as a politician. In fact, I come before you today becauseit has come to the attention of the Grand Parliament, to the Executive Council, and to me, that this government is incapable of properly representing you, the people, the people of Strathclyde, to the international community. This is due to a large number of circumstances far beyond my control, which I hope to be able to explain to you today. At the order of the Grand Parliament, however, I hereby dissolve the People's Democratic Soviet Republic of Strathclyde, and resign as its president, that the rule be vested squarely where it belongs: in the Voice of the People. "I admit to you now, I have failed you as a president. When I was elected six months ago - when you elected me - I was naïve. I invisioned for Strathclyde exactly what it has become, a domestic powerhouse, fueled by the people for the people's benefit! "But there existed a factor I was overlooking: the international community, and the long-standing oligarchal structure which rules every last nation on this earth! I speak, primarily (though not entirely) of that heretical and hypocritical rabble in the highest rankings of the New Pacific Order, who have twisted and perverted the great ideology of freedom (which we can all look to for inspiration) that is Francoism, for not but their own personal gain! I speak of that scumbag Revenge and his minions with him: Vladimir, who has been at the center of the revisionism of Francoism, and Dilber, who in command of his legions of brainwashed zombies suppresses any anti-Pacifican thought that is found! "For although our International Law (Terms of Service | OWF Rules) may not state it, there is an unspoken law which none but the most foolish nations dare to break or even question. This rule is quite simple: If you dare to criticize the New Pacific Order, your citizens shall die due to your foolishness. Well I no longer have citizens, for as I have said: I am no longer your president. And so I say to the usurpers of power, to the revisionist scum, and to the Pacifican government: the people will not tolerate your cruelty forever. Revert to the true practices of Francoism, or die in misery. To the Pacifican people, you who have lived for Francoism and are now dying for your leaders, I say: Do not allow this further. Reclaim Francoism for yourself! "Do not misunderstand me: I do not claim, nor have I ever claimed, to be a scholar of Francoism. I knew and loved the Francoism from the world of our past (JG:NS). And since my own entrance to this new, post-apoctalyptic world, this world with no Malcolm and no Rana, I have watched Francoism be mutilated by Pacifican government officials, not a simple adaption to allow it to flourish in the present environment, but manipulated to support the desires of the Pacifican government. The Polar government as well, although they are not nearly as corrupt as the bastardly rabble that established their colony, which finally seems to have broken ties with their historical mercantilist overlords. "And then, as a final act of disrespect to Francoism, this subhuman slime calling itself the Pacifican government is destroying, with full force, the brave men and women of Vox Populi. For Vox Populi exemplifies Francoism in its purest possible form! That weak fool of a dictator, more the Revenge of Montezuma than of Trotsky, calls Vox Populi a terrorist organization! I ask you, citizens, who is the real terrorist? Those who build an alliance from the ground up, working tirelessly to restore the great legend of Francoism to its roots? No! These are not the terrorists of our world! Those who bully and blackmail their way to a position of unquestioned power, then turn on their friends and allies for no good reason: these are the terrorists! Those who issue their doctrines to the world and shove a nuke up the ass of anyone who opposes them: these are the terrorists! Those who manipulate the very fundamentals of their consciousness to preserve their own power: these are the goddamned terrorists! Not Vox Populi, my friends, but the New Pacific Order itself! "There are two things that I as a human being will not stand for. One is oppression; corruption the other. Yet both occur in the international community, and hand in hand! Representing our nation - representing you - to the world at large through the Open World Forums, I have seen this first-hand. The überführers of that community who have the audacity to call themselves 'administrators,' coupled with thair legions of stormtrooper 'moderators' hand-picked from Pacifica's uppermost echelons of government, have established a comfortable oligarchy, playing off the disputes of nations to preserve their power. "I assure you, citizens, there is no neutrality in international affairs. The so-called 'moderators' exist to serve their own interests and the interests of the New Pacific Order! Yes, it is quite plain now to me, and to thousands more who remain silent out of fear, that the überführers rely on Pacifica to bring stability to the world, at any cost! "Yes, oppression by the corrupt überführers and the 'moderators' alike is rampant. I know, now, that the international community will demand proof of my accusations (even though I am forbidden from divulging it as per our International Law (OWF Rules)). They forget altogether the proof that was offered to them of these exact accusations (although with other individuals, of course) by Prodigal Chieftan! His accusations still stand today as strongly as thet did when he made them - and the proof alongside them! He was banished from the Open World Forums for his honesty, as I expect to be, but his legacy will live on forever! "It is interesting how the oppression I speak of becomes most evident when it is viewed in practice against this country's own foes! The Government of Strathclyde has always been opposed to the philosophy of National Socialism. It has been, historically, used as a political and economic justification for the commission of evil deeds by evil men. And for this, I despise Nazism in my very soul. "One thing that I have always supported, however, is the right of all people to practice any philosophy he or she wants, so long as in the process no harm comes to any other person. Do I argue that Nazism has in the past brought harm to people? Of course not! What I do argue is that not all National Socialists today wish to bring harm to anyone. Furthermore, the laws of most nations today protect this right, and therefore the right of Nazis to non-discrimination. So why, citizens, are the 'administrators' suddenly allowed to systematically discriminate against and disenfranchise nations because they put into practice a political and economic philosophy that is recognized as a legal practice? More importantly, why does the rest of the world allow them too? "It is also interesting that despite the überführers' discrimination against Nazism, which is generally (though not always) associated with fascism, that the rules which they effect in the Open World Forums are fascist to their very core! Rules which discriminate against thousands of nations and their leaders! I speak, now, of the 'English-only' rule imposed upon us by the überführers. The one that effectively says to all those who do not speak English, 'You are not welcome here!' Well, I do not support this fascism any more than I support that cursed inbreed Revenge! So on behalf of the French nations of the world, I say nous ne soutiendrons pas ceci! On behalf of the many Dutch nationals in FOK and elsewhere, I say Nee dank u! And on bahalf of the many Koreans I have known who have led nations, the überführers can '나의 항문을 키스하십시오!" Category:People's Democratic Soviet Republic of Strathclyde Category:Vox Populi Category:Francoism Category:New Pacific Order Category:New Polar Order